villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sang
Sang is the secondary antagonist in the 1998 action/comedy film Rush Hour. He is portrayed by Ken Leung. Film Sang is a ruthless and devoted killer in the employ of Juntao, an infamous crime lord. While Soo-Yun was on her way to her first day of school, the car was stopped by Sang, who was a police officer in disguise. After he was asked if there was a problem, Sang casually replied that there was no problem, "just rush hour", and then shot both Soo-Yung's driver and her bodyguard. While Soo-Yung screamed in shock, Sang then calmly walked to where she was sitting in the car, opened the car door and tried to grab her, but she kicked him back, hit him in the face with her backpack, and then whacked him in the face with her necklace, cutting the corner of his eye. While Sang was distracted from the pain, Soo-Yung managed to escape from the car by opening the car door on the right side and then fleeing. Sang then stood by the car, angrily watching her run away. However, Soo-Yung's attempt to escape is then cut short as she is picked up by one of Sang's thugs after he chases her on a motorcycle; after kicking him in the head while being picked up by another man, she is then shoved into a van and the door closes behind her. Sang later phones the consul, angrily telling him that the ransom has been increased from $50 million to $70 million, and threatens to kill Soo-Yung if anything else goes wrong. Disgraced and guilt-ridden, Lee and Carter are ordered off the investigation, and Lee is informed that he will be sent back to Hong Kong. Carter refuses to drop the case and confronts Lee on his plane to enlist his help, and the two men decide to save Soo-Yung together. In the confusion, Lee sees Sang handing Griffin a detonator identical to the one he and James Carter had previously recovered, deducing that Griffin and Juntao are one and the same. Griffin/Juntao then threatens to detonate a bomb vest attached to Soo Yung if the delivery is interrupted. During the stand-off, however, Carter manages to sneak out and locate Soo Yung. Carter proceeds to take the vest off her, but Soo Yung tells him that she heard them say that the vest will go off if anyone tries to take it off incorrectly. Carter then drives the van into the building and brings the bomb vest within range to kill everyone inside the exhibition. After a gunfight breaks out, Lee and Johnson climb into the back of the van and Johnson manages to get the vest off Soo-Yung, but tells Lee that it still can be set off with the remote. Lee then takes the vest and pursues Griffin. Meanwhile, Griffin goes up to the upstairs control room and shoots the agents up there, including Russ. A few moments later, Sang also goes into the control room and starts putting money into another briefcase. Then Russ, who was not killed by Griffin, groans, and Sang turns his gun on him. Just as he is about to shoot Russ, he is interrupted by Carter, who tells him that he is alone. Sang then challenges Carter to 'fight like a man'. Carter agrees, but as both men put their guns down, both bring out their alternative guns, and Carter shoots Sang in the process, killing him. Sang 2.jpg|Sang being confronted on a ship by Detective Inspector Lee Sang 3.jpg|Sang disguised as a police officer Sang 4.jpg|Sang on the phone to James Carter Sang 5.jpg|Sang calling Solon Han regarding his kidnapped daughter, Soo Yung Sang 6.jpg|Sang making another call to Han Sang 7.jpg|Sang holding Lee at gunpoint next to his boss, Thomas Griffin/Juntao Sang's death.jpg|Sang is shot dead after a brief gunfight Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Gunmen Category:Child-Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Kidnapper Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Masters of Disguise